


烟神水阔待云归（十八）

by helenalovelord



Category: idk - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenalovelord/pseuds/helenalovelord
Summary: lmaoooooo. I gotta say I have e expanded it tho.
Kudos: 2





	烟神水阔待云归（十八）

第十八章

片刻之间，肖战的身子已经覆了下来。朦胧的灯光下，林瑜眼里全是他的轮廓。

林瑜有些心猿意马，伸手抚上他的脸庞。她的指节从眉心缓缓下移到高挺的鼻梁，最后停留在他勾人的下颚线。

两百多个日夜，肖战终于如愿以偿。

这场漫长的狩猎游戏里，他的猎物终于要落网了。

肖战眼里满是化不开的情欲。他解开身上的浴袍，半裸的身子直把林瑜看得血脉喷张。

林瑜下意识就想捂住眼睛，肖战却一把牵过她轻颤的双臂环上自己结实有力的腰身。

“我。。。。。。我。。。。。。”，林瑜的手还在控制不住地颤抖。

肖战啪嗒一声关掉了大灯，再然后，他的吻就铺天盖地地卷来。 

一开始，肖战只是轻轻沿着她嘴角轮廓轻轻勾勒描摹，在得到回应后，他便撬开了她的唇，长驱直入钻进她的口腔，勾着她的舌头与自己的追逐嬉戏。 

林瑜笨拙地回应着，身体却好像不受自己控制一般慢慢散架了。她本来圈在他腰间的手无力地垂下，肖战找准时机，褪去了她的睡裙。

片刻之间，林瑜的脸烧得火辣辣的，卷曲的睫毛不停颤动着。

肖战似乎对她的反应很满意，温热的唇舌一圈一圈舔弄着林瑜敏感的耳垂，手也一路向下，找准那含苞待放的红樱，轻拢慢撚。

林瑜大脑一片空白，等她稍微反应过来的时候，肖战已经埋在她雪白柔软处反复啃咬吮吸。

她哪里受过这样的刺激，扭动着身子想逃，却适得其反地把更多乳肉送进了肖战口里。

肖战惩罚性地咬了一口挺立的红豆，继续揉捏着她的酥胸，另一只手则饱含情欲地沿着她腰身的玲珑曲线缓缓下移。他干燥的掌心摩擦着林瑜大腿内侧的软肉，一路摩挲到她娇嫩的三角地带。

“宝贝，自己脱。”

林瑜羞愤难当，面露难色，咬着嘴唇不说话。

“是想要我帮你脱么” ，肖战粗哑的嗓音质问着，她终于在他的注视下完全裸露在他面前。

林瑜下身早已湿润不堪，肖战的手指刺探着刺入，那未被开垦过的处女地特有的紧致差点让他丢盔弃甲。

“唔。。。。。”

骤然而来的胀痛感让林瑜无所适从，她难以克制地呻吟出声，微微后仰的脑袋暴露出颈间密密麻麻的红印。

林瑜娇媚的喘息激得难耐的肖战双眸发红，他的手指还在她体内有节奏地搅动，指节稍稍向上一勾便翻涌出更多春潮。

林瑜本以为肖战会继续动作，谁知他却坏心眼停了下来。她的水眸还沁着迷蒙的情欲，凝眉望向肖战：“嗯。。。怎么了。。。。。。”

一个天旋地转，肖战已经抱起她走到了窗前。

房间内的玻璃是镀膜玻璃，外面看不到内景，完全不用担心私密性的问题。

与背后传来的温度格格不入，此刻她的身躯正被肖战紧紧抵在冰冷的落地窗前。

林瑜浑身没有一丝力气，手肘无力地撑在玻璃窗上。

“宝贝，窗外夜色如此迷人，不如我们。。。。。”，肖战低沉的声音在林瑜耳鬓厮磨。

他的手再次探进湿润的蜜穴，食指揉捏着她敏感的小核，为自己身下那物的进入做着最后的扩张准备。

与此同时，他的唇舌也没有停下攻城略地的步伐，再次沿着她泛红的耳垂来到她白皙光洁的后颈，落下一个个滚烫嫣红的烙印。

“呜。。。嗯。。。战战。。。”，林瑜语气里带上了求饶的哭腔。

肖战本来还想再折腾她一下，却被她柔媚的娇嗔逼得只想在此刻就完全占有她，令她心悦诚服。

他扶着那盈盈一握的细腰，修长的身躯挤入林瑜双腿之间，一个挺身撞了进去。

林瑜皱着眉头，努力迎合他的大小，尽管已经分泌出了足够多的花液去润滑，然而未经世事的娇躯实在是太过紧致，肖战只进了一寸就被紧紧卡住。

“宝贝，你回头看看”，肖战趴在她肩头喘气，挺立的欲望仍埋在她湿热的体内。

林瑜转了转头，猛然发现两人交合的淫靡景象通过沙发旁的穿衣镜看得一清二楚。

此刻肖战的硕大正在她洞口浅浅地打圈戳刺，半是舒爽半是痛楚。

肖战见林瑜放松警惕，扶着那物又往里推了几分，扣着她的腰肢开始大开大合地撞击。

视觉和生理的双重刺激不断冲击着林瑜的大脑，她发出断断续续的闷哼，而起初的疼痛已经被一阵阵愉悦感取代，她的花穴也分泌出更多爱液包裹他。

肖战渐渐找准了节奏，在她体内更加恣意地开疆拓土。林瑜明显感觉埋在自己体内的那物又涨大了一圈，她意乱情迷地抬了抬臀，好让他更深入地贯穿。

肖战接收到指令，一鼓作气将身下之物整根莫入，严丝合缝不留一丝空隙。

男人猛烈的攻城略地让林瑜差点喘不上气，眼看着整个人就要倒下去，好在肖战眼疾手快，打横把即将坠落的她抱了起来。

也许是太想让她俯首称臣，肖战根本不给林瑜喘息的机会，就这样托着她九浅一深地顶弄研磨着。

林瑜早已被顶得泪眼婆娑，这种姿势又缺乏安全感，她几乎是哭着央求他：“我。。。我们。。。回床上。。。”

肖战嗯了一声，抱着她转了个身，将她稳稳放在床上后又正面压了上来。

四目相对，林瑜看着他同样水汽氤氲的眼眸，本来局促不安的心终于稳定下来。

两人呼吸交缠，肌肤相贴，在肖战一次次的冲撞下渐渐迷失在这一枕淮安中。

林瑜的手环上他的腰身，由着他狠狠扣着自己全力冲刺。

等待了太久，也忍耐了太久，所以才更加爱慕她的窈窕风姿，贪恋她的温香软玉。

共同越至巅峰时，被快感包覆的林瑜情难自抑地抚着肖战发烫的面庞，轻声说：“肖战。。。我爱你”

肖战盯着她的眼神愈发炽热，身下的动作也如排山倒海般越来越剧烈。他本来撑在林瑜身体两侧的双臂收了收，借着力把身下的林瑜抱了起来坐在自己身上。

如此亲密袒露的姿势让两人都更加意乱情迷，紧贴着他胸膛的林瑜甚至能听见咚咚的心跳。她挺立的双乳随着肖战大力的冲撞上下摆动着，勾得肖战欲火焚身，掐着她的腰就着这个姿势加速律动，身下交合处也因为持续的拍打撞击传出淫靡的水声。

一阵猛地抽插之后，他终于在她体内得到了释放。还在余韵中的林瑜似乎是消耗了太多精力，无力地趴向软绵绵的床榻。

肖战在她身边侧躺下来，吻上她沾满汗滴的前额。林瑜已经晕晕乎乎要睡过去，耳畔却传来肖战迷蒙的声音：“我爱你，从奥斯陆初见开始。”

巫山云雨，共诉爱意。


End file.
